


Little Red

by NightwingsAngel



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingsAngel/pseuds/NightwingsAngel
Summary: Dick and Jason had never been the most normal couple but they had a good thing going, until one night when Ivy doses Dick with her newest concoction. Now Dick is always feeling sick and having weird cravings. When Bruce and Alfred run a blood test to figure out what's wrong with him they discover something he's not sure he's ready to face. Let alone that Jason is ready to face. He doesn't even know how Jason's going to react. How do you tell your boyfriend that you, a guy, are pregnant with his kid? And who's to say that he'll even want the child?





	1. Going After Ivy

"Nightwing, come in. Do you hear me?” Bruce’s voice growled through the com in Dick’s ear.

                Dick slammed the head of one of the goons he was fighting into a brick wall, while blocking a blow from another with one of his escrima sticks.

                “Loud and clear, B. Whatcha need?” the blue bird somersaulted over the goon he’d blocked and delivered a swift kick to his knees. The man went down with a rough grunt and made a futile attempt at blocking the escrima aimed right at his head.

                “Are you clear?”

                “Two left,” Dick delivered an electric shock to a third goon. They twitched as they stumbled back a few inches before falling over. “Make that one.” 

                The last goon pulled out a knife and Dick flipped backwards to avoid the blade. He dropped quickly just as the man charged him and used another kick to throw the last goon off his feet. This goon was smarter though, and quicker than the rest. He managed to back up just enough for Nightwing to miss him. Unlucky for him, Dick had already had a backup plan and he threw a wing ding out to catch the guy’s hand.

                “Agh!” the man yelled as he dropped his knife and in less than a second Nightwing was on him and hitting just the right nerve to render the man unconscious.

                Dick took a few seconds to catch his breath before speaking into his com. “The trash has been taken out.”

                “Good. Rendezvous with Hood at the botanical gardens. He’s after Ivy.”

                “Naturally. Who else do we know that loves to stop and smell the roses as much as she does?”

                “Just go,” Bruce closed their line and Dick sighed to himself. Rolling his shoulders, he felt his entire back pop and he twisted his neck to also get out the cricks located there.

                “This was supposed to be my night off,” Dick grumbled as he shot a grappling line. “I was supposed to be laying on my couch, watching some B-rated movie with Jay, but noooooo. The big ol’ baddies decided that this night, out of all the nights, would be the one they’d simultaneously break out from Arkahm on. Screw them. Screw them all.”

                Dick landed on a roof and used a pipe to climb down it to where he’d stashed his Nigthwing cycle earlier that night. He and the Bat clan had been at it for five hours. They’d taken down every goon they’d come across and only had three left to cross off their list of escapees. Batman and Robin were after Two Face, Red Robin and Bat Girl were after the Riddler, and he and Jason had split up earlier to take down a couple street gangs that thought it’d be fun to throw a few fiery bottles through store windows. They were supposed to meet up just outside of the botanical gardens when they were done but it’d taken Nightwing longer to take out his gang than he’d intended.  Apparently, it’d taken him so much longer that Bruce had felt the need to remind him of where he was supposed be heading.

                “Nightwing, what’s your ETA?” Jason’s voice filled Dick’s ear and he grinned as he weaved his bike in and out of traffic.

                “Five minutes away, Hood. Why? You getting itchy feet?”

                “I’ve been waiting for you for fifteen minutes. I could have already gone in and taken this bitch out.”

                “I’m almost there. Just wait a few more.”

                “You have five. If you aren’t here after that then I’m going in alone.”

                Dick gritted his teeth as he pushed his bike to its maximum speed. Jason was insane if he thought Dick would let him take on Ivy alone. She was one of the villains that Bruce always made sure to send pairs to. She was always cooking up some new toxin that could incapacitate a person in less time than it’d take Dick to through a wing ding. It did no one good to fight her alone. Get incapacitated with a partner and you had a chance of making it out alive, but get incapacitated alone and you were screwed…sometimes literally. Her favored pollen tended to have a sexual reaction.

                Nightwing pulled up to the botanical gardens just as Red Hood was about to go in.

                “About time you got here,” Jason chided. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all.”

                “Please, B told us both to trim the hedges. Can't let you get all the glory.”

                Dick couldn’t see Jason’s facial expressions beneath his red helmet, but he was sure the other man was rolling his eyes.

                “Less talk, more action, Goldie,” Jason checked his hand guns before leading the way towards the gate of the botanical garden. “Ten bucks says she’s on the upper level.”

                “Twenty says at least ten Venus fly traps try to kill us on the way up.”

                “Fifty says I take her down before you can.”

                “Oh, you’re on,” Dick grinned. “Door or roof?”

                “Thought we’d just walk in this time, unless you didn’t notice the giant killer sunflower growing out of the top on your way here.”

                Dick glanced up. He did not notice that. How he did he not notice that? The sunflower was huge and it had teeth. There also seemed to be a green haze emanating from it.

                Jason pushed open the gates to the gardens and Dick was glad to see that the green haze wasn’t inside the building. Unlike Jason, who’s helmet filtered out harmful gas, he had nothing on him that would help if Ivy had decided to douse the entire gardens in her most recent toxin.

                The gates creaked when they opened and the duo carefully stepped inside. When they weren’t immediately attacked, their nerves went into overdrive. The gardens were too quiet. A few birds whistled above their heads and the aroma of roses, lilacs, and other alluring flowers floated past them as they moved slowly to the metal stairs. Ivy vines had tangled themselves around the stairs years ago and Jason and Dick kept their eyes peeled when stepping around them. If one so much as quivered they’d take off in a sprint so it wouldn’t have time to wrap around their ankles string them up in the canopy above.

                “Something isn’t right,” Jason muttered as they reached the second level and they still hadn’t been attacked.

                “I’ll say. What is she waiting for? Normally she has more security than this,” Dick agreed.

                At the third level, they were met by a few of Ivy’s goons but no plant life attacked them. Both birds were starting to consider calling the Bat to see if he was sure that Ivy was still at the gardens.

                Just as they reached the final level, vines shot out around them and Dick had to do a series of fancy flips to avoid them. Jason threw himself in the air as well, but he’d donned a knife and was slicing at the vines that reached for him.

                “Now this is more like it,” Jason gritted out as he and Dick fought off an army of plants.

                A girlish giggle sounded from above them and Dick and Jason looked up just in time to see a large rose open to reveal Ivy sitting inside. Her crimson colored hair flowed over her shoulders like a waterfall of death as her green painted nails tapped at her chin.

                “What have we here? A couple of birdies who flew too far from the nest? You boys really should learn not to mess with mother nature.”

                “And you really should learn to stop trying to poison all of Gotham,” Dick grunted as a particularly feisty vine managed to wrap its way around his body. Another vine was working at getting Jason, but the red bird was already sawing at it. Dick subtly flicked a wing ding from a hidden compartment on his wrist so he too could work on getting out of the vines.

                “Poison all of Gotham?” Ivy gave a sly smile. “I haven’t poisoned anyone tonight. In fact, Poisoning isn’t even a part of my plan. You see, I’ve taken a business offer and tonight I am really the least of your worries.”

                The vines around Nightwing and the Red Hood tightened.

                “You see,” Ivy continued. “I only left Arkham tonight to look for a test subject. I was just going to pick a random joe, give him a dose, and leave you Bat’s be. I was even nice and let you into my home, but here you stand acting like I’m the worst criminal you’ll face tonight. Tsk, Tsk.”

                The vines pulled both birds off the ground and up closer to Ivy. Dick and Jason kept sawing away at their bindings. Only a few more vines and they’d be free.

                “But, I guess, since you’re so eager to know about my plans, I could use you as my test subjects.”

                “You know what, lady? Fuck you,” Jason spat.

                Ivy giggled and her vines pulled Dick even closer to her. “Settle down, red bird. You’ll get your turn too.”

                Ivy was on her knees. One of her hands gently beckoning her vines closer. Closer and closer they brought Dick until he was right in front of her. Dick began to saw harder at the vines but they kept getting thicker around his arms and were restricting the movement of his wing ding.

                “Hush little bird,” Ivy cooed as she ran one long fingernail down the side of Dick’s face. “Hush now. Let mama take care of you. Hush.”

                The redhead raised her other hand and in it was a finely ground green powder. Sensually, she leaned forward, making sure she made eye contact with the blue bird, and blew on the dust. Dick coughed as his face was covered in the substance. He heard Jason shout and tried to turn to look at him but his gaze became foggy and he felt like he was falling.


	2. Symptoms of the Toxin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Let me know if there are any horrible things that need fixed :)

“Nightwing!” Jason screamed as he watched the blue bird’s head loll backwards.

                Ivy’s answering giggle rose in pitch and Jason gritted his teeth as he cut through the last of the vines that were holding him up. With a thud, he landed perfectly on his feet. His teal eyes burned as he focused them on the redhead. Thankfully, his helmet protected him as a nearby flower opened and sprayed a green dust at him. He rolled beneath the cloud of shimmering dust, grabbing his guns from their holsters on his thighs and shot off a round at the self-declared queen of nature.

                “Ugh! Get him!” Ivy roared.

                Jason crouched, his eyes focused on where Dick hung limply in the grip of vines. Just as two vines shot out to grab him, he flipped over them and shot at Ivy two more times. He wasn’t aiming to kill…yet. Ever since he and Dick had gotten together, he’d tried his hardest not to kill. Sometimes fatalities happened. Like when a low life rapist just happened to run into a ‘warning’ bullet he shot. Yet, most of the time he walked away from patrol without blood on his hands.

                This time, however, as he heard Dick groan in pain and watched as the blue bird’s brow furrowed, Jason knew he was going to get him and his boyfriend out of the botanical gardens even if he had to kill the bitch above them. As if she could hear his thoughts, Ivy giggled again.

                “You really think you can take me, little bird?” Ivy’s voice was smooth like venom.

                “Nah. I know I can.”

                One shot. One shot was all it took and Ivy was screaming. The plant life around her and her two hostages trembled as she clutched her shoulder in pain. The vines holding Dick dropped him and shot out to help their wounded mother.

                Jason rushed to Dick’s side. The shorter male was curling up on his side, clutching his stomach.

                “J-Jay,” Dick was trembling. Sweat had started to bead along his skin and Jason knew he had to get his boyfriend out of the gardens now. He cut a vine that hadn’t detangled itself from Dick’s ankle before gathering the blue bird up in his arms.

                One look at Ivy and the Red Hood froze on the spot. Ivy was grinning. Her eyes weren’t angry or vicious. Instead, they were victorious. Jason found himself fighting back to urge to shoot that smug look off her face.

                “Guess now we’ll find out if the rumors about you two are true,” She spoke with glee as the rose she sat on closed around her and began to grow higher, breaking through the glass roof above them.

                Jason didn’t even have to consider going after Ivy. He already knew what his main priority was and where ever she went to wasn’t something he cared about at that moment, but it was something Bruce would care about. As he pulled a vile of anti-toxin from a compartment on his pant leg, Jaspn opened the com line he had been using to speak with his family during patrol that night.

                “B, I’ve got a situation.”

                “What happened?” Bruce’s deep growl came over the line.

                “Ivy dosed Nightwing. I’m giving him an anti-toxin now but he’s completely out of it and she got away.”

                “Get him out of there. Red Robin and Batgirl are already in course for the Botanical Gardens. Robin and I just finished up with Two Face and we’ll help them with Ivy.”

                “Will do. Cave’s too far,” Jason mentioned as he noticed the anti-toxin he’d shot into Dick’s leg hadn’t started working yet. “Going to take him to a safe house. I’ll com you if something goes wrong.”

                “I’ll check in once we’ve wrapped everything up,” were Bruce’s last words before he ended their conversation.

                “Come on, Dickie bird,” Jason spoke softly as he stood with Dick in his arms. “Let’s get you home.”

                The apartment Dick and Jason shared was all the way across town, but the Red Hood had a safe house only a fifteen-minute drive away. He instructed Dick’s Nightwing Cycle to return to the cave as he situated himself and his now squirming boyfriend on his own bike.

                “Jay, something…doesn’t feel…right,” Dick’s breathing was labored. He had to paused between almost every word he said and he was leaning heavily against Jason’s chest. The sweat that had started to form on his skin earlier was now drenching him, plastering his raven hair to his forehead.

                “I know, babe. I know,” Jason tried to sooth as he expertly weaved them in and out for traffic. “We’ll be at my safe house soon and I have another anti-toxin dose there. I think it’s a version too old, but maybe it’ll help boost the one I already gave you.”

                “New…strand…it…won’t…work,” Dick breathed and Jason wondered if the blue bird was aware of how he was rubbing back against Jason.

                “Shh. Don’t think about that,” Jason was already thinking about it enough for both of them. If the anti-toxin didn’t kick in soon then that meant that whatever Ivy dosed Dick with was a much newer strand of her toxin. If that was the case, he’d have to take Dick back to the cave so Bruce could create a new serum. Unfortunately, the creation of a new serum could take days and that would mean that they’d have to let whatever was in Dick’s system work its way out. _If_ it could work its way out. Jason knew that Bruce would force every anti-toxin they had in the cave into Dick’s system while trying to create the new serum, in hopes that they could keep whatever was ailing him from killing him.

                No sooner had Jason parked his bike in the underground garage of his safe house did Dick start to literally try to climb him.

                “Woah, Dick, chill,” Jason tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the shorter man from turning around on the bike and locking his long, acrobatic legs around his waist.

                “Mmm…Jay…I’m…hot,” Dick buried his nose in the front of Jason’s suit. He was clenching at Jason’s jacket with his hands and the Red Hood had to reach under the blue bird to support him by his ass as he carried him inside.

                Dick had already lost his gloves before Jason got him to the living room couch and he was in the process of trying to pry off his boots as Jason checked the security system.

                “We’re at my safe house of 127th street,” Jason spoke into the com. He knew that he wouldn’t get a reply back right away, with his family battling Ivy, but he also knew that it was a good idea to let the Bat know where he was just in case something went terribly wrong. Not that he doubted that Bruce already had a tracker on him. Bruce _always_ had trackers on him.

                “Jay,” Dick whined from the old couch.

                Jason turned away from where he was checking a window and found Dick stripped down to his blue boxers. The older bird was spread out on the couch. He had an arm thrown over the back while the other dangled from the edge. His one of his legs was bent while the other was stretched out straight. The hand that was dangling from the couch was playing with his domino mask while his blue eyes, which were far darker than they normally were, burned through Jason’s soul.

                The red bird shivered beneath the look Dick was giving him. His eyes flicked to Dick’s lips when his boyfriend licked them in a slow, sensual manner.

                “I’ll get you that second anti-toxin,” Jason swallowed hard.

                Dick shook his head.

                “Yes. You need it.”

                “No,” Dick arched his back, rutting his hips into the air. “I need _you_.”

                Jason gave a short, breathy chuckle as he opened a safe on the wall and pulled out one of the five anti-toxins that were in it. He made sure to take the most recent of the five and made a mental note to pick up some more from the cave. If they had to create a new serum, he’d be sure to grab a few of those as well. It was always a good idea to be prepared and he didn’t have all the technology on hand that Bruce did to produce such serums.

                “Jason,” Dick growled his boyfriend’s name.

                Jason flicked the syringe the anti-toxin was in, getting it ready for Dick. He paused when two arms encircled his waist and he felt Dick trailing kissed up the back of his jacket. Dick’s hand began to fill up the front of his armor and Jason quickly jabbed the syringe into his boyfriend’s arm.

                Any other night, Jason would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex with Dick, but he wasn’t a big fan of drug induced sex. He liked knowing that he had his partner’s full consent and that wasn’t something they could give when high.

                “Hey!” Dick yelped when Jason stabbed him with the serum. “I said I didn’t need that.”

                “I know you did, but you aren’t in your right mind right now, Dickie,” Jason turned in Dick’s arms and placed his hands on either side of the shorter man’s face. He made sure these dark blue, dilated eyes were focused on his own teal ones before he said, “You’ve been infected by Ivy. We need to get whatever she gave you out of you before we do anything. Okay?”

                Dick rolled his eyes. “Is that how you made it through your Robin years? You know, Ivy’s stuff usually wears off once you give it what it wants.”

                “No.”

                “Come on, Jason,” Dick moves his hands to undo the latch on Jason’s helmet. “I’m giving my consent. I’m _asking_ for you to take me.”

                “You. Are. Drugged,” Jason enunciated.

                “This. Won’t. Make. You. A. Rapist,” Dick enunciated right back. He pulled Jason’s helmet off him and dropped the red contraption on the floor before leaning up and attacking Jason’s lips with his own.

                Jason struggled against the kiss for a moment before relaxing into it. Dick’s tongue darted out to caress the crease of his lips and he opened up to let his boyfriend’s tongue in. As the smooth muscle slid into his mouth, the red bird moaned. His own tongue unconsciously wrapped around the intruding muscle and began a dance they both knew so well.

                “This is a bad idea,” the red bird spoke when they parted for air. Dick merely hummed and nipped at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. “Dick, I’m serious.”

                “Mmm, me too,” Dick moaned and was back to rubbing himself against the other man. His hardening erection was obvious when he pressed his hips forward. He grinned inwardly when Jason’s eyes rolled back. With his bottom lip quivering, Dick leaned even further into Jason. He knew he had the taller man right where he wanted him and all he had to do was push the right buttons to get exactly what he wanted in that moment.  “Please? The serum’s not working. Please? I’m so hot, Jay. I’m so _hard_. I _need_ you.”

                Jason felt his resolve crumbling as his jacket was slipped from his shoulders and Dick started to turn off the built-in safeties of his armor. A groan flew from him as he admitted defeat. He grabbed hold of Dick’s hands, almost roughly, and twirled the blue bird around so his wrists were twisted behind his back.

“That was dirty trick you used there, Dickie,” Jason made sure his voice was just on the right side of rough as he growled into Dick’s ear. “You know I can’t resist you when you pout and beg.”

Dick’s mouth fell open in a wanton moan when he felt Jason’s hips jut forward, into his ass. The other man was still wearing his gear, much to Dick’s dismay, and he couldn’t feel the hardness he knew was beneath the cup inside of Jason’s pants, but the thought of Jason’s cock being anywhere near his ass made him arch his back.

Jason chuckled deeply and lightly pushed the shorter man towards the couch.

                Dick willingly went forward and scrambled until the faded cushions. He stretched himself across the couch as seductively as he could. Spreading his legs invitingly and watching his lover through his long, dark lashes.

Jason was being a tease, standing near the couch but not close enough for Dick to be able to reach out and touch him as he slowly removed his gear. His teal eyes watched his boyfriend’s every move as he pulled off his top armor and started to work on the holsters strapped around his thighs.

                “See something you like, pretty bird?” Jason taunted when he leaned over Dick in only his black briefs.

                “Always,” Dick’s voice was thick with arousal.

                Jason’s hair was hanging in front of his eyes and Dick found himself reaching forward to connect their lips. He gasped as Jason didn’t wait to be invited into his mouth, instead his tongue pushed through like it owned the mouth it was infiltrating and, Dick thought, it kind of did.

                The thought of Jason _owning_ him, of being completely and utterly wrecked by the man above him, had Dick shivering. Lips trailed down his throat and kissed at his collarbone. Hands ghosted over his sides and fingers played with the top of his boxers. Then there was a hand cupping him through the fabric and Dick was moaning, thrusting his hips upward to get more friction, and Jason was smirking. He could feel the younger man’s smile against his neck and then there was a gasp escaping him as teeth teased the tender flesh.

                “J-Jay!” Dick was reduced to gasps, moans, and whimpers. He’d never felt so turned on before. Never had felt so wanton and desperate. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that wasn’t a good thing because it meant that Ivy had dosed him with some pretty strong stuff, but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

                He didn’t care about the lasting effects Ivy’s toxin might have or about how Bruce would undoubtedly be demanding a blood sample later. He didn’t care about how the family would have to create a new anti-toxin or about how Ivy had said that she’d been working for someone. He didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was the scared, sculpted man whose hand was currently ridding them both of their under garments.

                “Fuck, you’re already so worked up,” Jason groaned into Dick’s neck. He took a moment to gather himself before moving back enough that he could look Dick in the eyes. “How do you want this, blue bird? Slow and tender or rough and fast?”

                “Rough and fast,” Dick’s answer was immediate. “Need you in me.”

                “Ha,” Jason laughed breathily. “Will do, but let me prep you first. Don’t want to hurt you.”

                “You won’t,” Dick pleaded and canted his hips. “Please. Just get in me now.”

                Dick felt as if his whole body was on fire and that Jason was the water that would put it out. He was desperate to feel the other man’s hands on him, to be taken…to be claimed…to be bred.

                _‘Woah, where did that thought come from,’_ Dick thought briefly to himself but didn’t ponder much over the fact that he and Jason had never played in such a way before. Normally their love making was either slow, sensual hours spent tangled around each other or quick fucks in alley ways. They rarely used toys, for they rarely had the time and role playing hadn’t been something they’d tried since Dick had once called Jason ‘Daddy,’ in the heat of the moment the other man had instantly pulled away.

                That night, though, Dick knew that he wanted to be bred. The idea of Jason bending him over and pounding into him, filling him up with cum so his belly would swell as if he was pregnant…saliva pooled in his mouth. God, how he wanted that. To be pregnant with Jason’s child would be…

                _‘A kink you didn’t even know you had,’_ Dick’s subconscious finished for him.

                “Please,” Dick found himself begging for his unspoken fantasy and Jason was fumbling under the couch.

                The sound of a lid popping open alerted Dick that Jason had found the lube he kept stashed under the couch, just in case they ever found themselves in just their situation. Well, maybe not _just_ their current situation. Dick doubted that Jason had put the lube there thinking that Ivy would one day make Dick sex crazed and that they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. No, he probably put it there because sometimes Dick would get bored while they watched a movie and would decide that he’d rather be riding his boyfriend.

                “I’m not going to hurt you,” Jason refused to quicken his pace as he teased a wet digit around Dick’s entrance. “You’ll get your rough and fast, but after I’ve prepped you.”

                Dick growled in frustration and tried to rock down on the finger prodding at him. Jason placed a large hand on his lower abdomen, though, preventing him from actually fucking the finger.

                The moan that Dick let out when the finger did slide in was music to Jason’s ears and the red bird took his time stretching the bird below him. He manipulated Dick’s body like a master puppeteer, pulling all sorts of sounds from him. By the time he was three fingers deep into Dick and scissoring them, Dick was a weeping mess.

                Tears of pleasure streamed down Dick’s cheeks as his head thrashed and he begged for, “More,” “Harder”, “Need your Cock,” and Jason’s absolute favorite, “Please, Jason, Please, I need you so bad, baby. Need to feel you inside me. Please.”

                When Jason pulled his fingers out of Dick the other man whimpered in loss.

                “Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Jason cooed as rubbed lube on his long, thick cock.

                Dick licked his lips at the sight of Jason slicking up his erection and turned over so he was on his stomach.

                “Want it like this,” Dick breathed as he raised his ass into the air but kept his chest pressed against the couch cushion.

                The blue bird moaned when he felt Jason threading fingers through his hair.

                “Hope you haven’t changed your mind about rough and fast, Goldie, because I’m going to make you scream.”

                And scream he did as Jason pushed his cock inside of him in one, smooth thrust.

                “Yes!” Dick threw his head back and Jason’s fingers in his hair tightened.

                He asked for rough and fast, and rough and fast was what he got. Jason fucked him mercilessly, with hard sharp thrusts that had Dick rocking forward with each one.

                “Yes! More! More, Jason! Please! Harder!”

                Jason used the grip he had on Dick’s hair to pull him up so they were flush back to chest and somehow the knew angle made Jason’s thrusts feel that much better.

                “Oh, God!” Dick cried out as Jason assaulted his prostrate. He locked his arms around the other man’s neck and sobbed in pleasure. His words became mumbled and Jason leaned down so he could hear them better. “Jay. Jay. Yes. Keep going. Don’t stop. Please.”

                “I won’t stop. Promise,” Jason’s own voice was shaky with pleasure. “God, I’m so fucking close, Dick.”

                “Me too, Jay,” Dick cooed. “Please, just a bit more. Want you to cum inside me tonight.”

                “Huh?” Jason’s thrusting faltered. “You hate it when I do that. You don’t like having to clean it out.”

                “Don’t care,” Dick moaned. “Want you cum inside me and make me pregnant. Want to carry your baby.”

                “Uh,” Jason hesitated to the point that his thrusts slowed but he was still fucking to the man in his arms. “That’s new, but okay. If that’s how you want to play tonight, I’m game. I want that too. Want to fill you up with my seed and get you all nice and round. Fuck, you’d look so good all swollen with my kid.”

                Dick moaned again. “Yes! Want it so bad!”

                Jason’s tongue caressed the shell of Dick’s ear. “You’re so tight. You’re sucking me in. Your walls are begging for my cum. Like you’re trying to milk me.”

                “Want it all,” Dick’s head lolled forward and Jason once again bent him over. Dick was shaking now and it wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge. Jason knew just how to do it too.

                “Show me how much you want my child. Cum for me. Cum on my cock, Richard.”

                Dick screamed when he came. He shook and arched his back. His moans amplified as Jason continued to fuck him through his orgasm.  

                Just as Jason was about to reach his own end, he went to pull out but Dick reached back to hold his boyfriend inside him.

                “No, I meant it. Want you inside when you cum,” Dick assured. “I want to feel you pulse in me.”

                Jason groaned and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Dick’s neck.

                “Come on, Jason. Come on. Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me. Make me pregnant.”

                “God, yes! Fuck!” Jason shoved forward once, twice, three times more before he buried himself to the hilt and shot off inside of his lover, who moaned at the feeling of seed painting his walls.

                Jason remained inside of Dick until both of their breathing evened out, only then did he disentangle himself from the other man.

                Dick groaned as Jason slipped from him and shifted to lay on the couch properly. With a lazy, blissful smile on his face, he reached for his boyfriend, who trailed his own fingers along his palm on his way to his pile of clothes. With heavy lidded eyes, the blue-eyed man watched as his boyfriend pulled out a cigarette and slipped his pants back on before lighting it up. Dick bent his knees So Jason could take a seat on the couch and then shifted to cuddle into his side. A strong arm wrapped around him while the hand of its twin raised the lit cigarette to a pair of plump lips.

                Dick allowed himself to be drawn asleep by Jason’s breathing, but not before he could say, “I love you.”

                “I love you too,” Jason dropped a kiss to his hair. “Sleep now. I know you want to.”

                Dick burrowed further into Jason’s side and did just as Jason suggested.


	3. Blood Tests

Getting Dick to fall asleep had been easy. Getting him into bed had been the real challenge. The man had clung to him all the way from the couch of Jason’s safe house living room to the bed in the bedroom. He’d even mumbled protests in his sleep as Jason tried to disentangle them so he could slip Dick into some comfortable clothing.

 Since Jason and Dick didn’t often stay at his safe houses together, the older bird didn’t have any clean clothes there. So, Jason improvised. He was sure that Dick wouldn’t mind that he’d slipped him into a pair of sweats. In fact, once he woke up and remembered what had happened between them he’d probably thank him. After all, Bruce and the family were still very much unaware of their relationship and the Batman would be stopping by at any moment to check in on his precious bird.

                As much as Jason wished for it, he wasn’t naïve enough to think that Bruce would actually just accept his word that Dick was safe. He knew the big ol’ bat would be swinging in through the living room window soon. Which is why after he’d tucked Dick into bed he’d made sure to open said window. There’d been a couple times that Bruce had literally _swung through_ his safe house windows and replacing them was never a fun task. He’d rather save himself the trouble and just open the window for the other man.

                After opening the window, Jason made quick work of picking up the gear that he and Dick had strung across the living room floor. Neither he nor Dick were ready for the Bat to find out about the extent of their relationship and a trail of clothes leading from the window to the couch would be a dead giveaway. Well, either that or Bruce would jump to conclusions and assume that Jason had taken advantage of Dick in his weakened state instead of trying to fight him off like he actually had.

                Jason stashed Dick’s Nightwing gear in the hall closet, but left his own in a pile by the couch. When he’d taken Dick to bed, he’d changed into a pair of loose fitting sweats and a pair of clean socks. After making sure none of Dick’s gear was left lying about the living room, he padded into the kitchen to grab a beer before plopping his feet up on the coffee table. He relaxed so his bare back was pressed to the soft fabric of his couch and closed his eyes as he took a long drink from his beer. When he heard a soft rustling of fabric, he smirked.

                “Bruce,” Jason greeted without opening his eyes. He took another long drink from his beer while Bruce stood by the window silently, “He’s in the bedroom.”

                “Did the anti-toxin work?” Bruce asked in his deep, gruff Batman voice.

                Jason couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him as he thought of what he and Dick had done not even an hour before. Of course, Bruce didn’t need to know the details of that encounter. A simple, basic truth was all he needed. “No. I gave him two doses. Neither worked.”

                Bruce’s scowl deepened and Jason didn’t need to be looking at him to know that. He could feel the unspoken question lingering behind the white lenses that were the Bat’s eyes, but once again he could hardly give a truthful answer.

                “Rest assured, I didn’t touch your precious boy,” Jason took yet another drink from his beer, this one to hide the smile still playing on his lips. “I gave him a tranquilizer.”

                Bruce nodded and then, without another word to his second son, walked down the hall towards where his first was sleeping. Jason remained on the couch. He’d intended to wait until the Bat left and then go lay down with Dick. Catch a couple of hours of sleep before dawn, but when Bruce came back out with Dick in his arms, his shoulders stiffened as he realized that of course Bruce wouldn’t leave Dick with him.

                “I’m taking him back to the cave,” Bruce stated. “Alfred is already preparing to run blood tests. Since your anti-toxins didn’t work, we’ll have to create a new one.”

                Jason tried to make the nod he gave seem nonchalant. Like he didn’t really care one way or another what happened to Dick at that point. Yet, he couldn’t quite get the tension out of his shoulders and he prayed to any deity there might be that Bruce wouldn’t notice. Bruce wasn’t called the greatest detective for nothing, though.

                “Are you hurt?” The bat asked after a moment of staring at the younger bird.

                “No.”

                “You’re tense. Did Ivy hit you with anything?”

                “No.”

                “Are you…”

                “I’m fine, B,” Jason growled. “I just want to go to fucking bed. Take the goddamn golden child and get out of my fucking house.”

                For maybe the first and last time, Bruce listened to Jason. Sadly, he left with Dick in his arms and Jason only thought for a moment how odd the picture of Batman walking out his front door with a sleeping Dick Grayson looked. As soon as the door clicked shut behind the dark knight, the red bird cursed. His heart already ached from not being near Dick.

                Fuck, when did he become so attached? Dick was supposed to be the sappy, sentimental, ooy-gooy romantic one. Jason was more of the stone cold, never let anyone know he had feelings type. That all changed when he started seeing Dick, though.

                Their relationship had started six months ago, though Jason had housed feelings for the older man long before that. Since he was fifteen, to be precise. He’d never thought he’d ever actually have a chance with Dick, but one night they ended up trapped in the sewers together. They’d been locked in a metal closet, of sorts, and had to wait for Bruce to rescue them. Of course, Jason still claims they could have gotten out on their own, but Dick didn’t agree.

                It didn’t matter though. Whether they could have gotten out on their own or not. After twenty minutes of trying to, they’d given up and Dick sent out a distress signal. While they waited for their knight in Kevlar armor to come crashing through the door, they’d ended up having a deep conversation that’d changed the course of both of their lives.

                “Okay, first date?” Dick asked as they’d sat in that cold room that night six months ago.

                “Really? That’s the question you ask me?”

“Hey, Truth or Truth, remember? You have to answer.”

“Her name was Alyssa,” Jason stated. “We went to spring formal together when I was fifteen.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Don’t sound so shocked.”

“I’m not. That just sounds so…normal.”

“What? I can’t have normal?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I just…I mean…what I meant to say was that I never thought you’d date someone so bland. Thought you’re first date would have been some die harder rocker chick that you use to know from the streets or something. You know, someone as interesting as you.”

Jason had raised an eyebrow at Dick’s statement. “Alyssa wasn’t bland. She was an honor student who wanted to piss off daddy. Also, she was an adrenaline junkie.”

“Still. I would have thought…”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I have a thing for the good kids. Fuck the naughty but date the good. Read into that what you will,” Jason had spoken reluctantly. “Fuck this shit, though. It’s my turn. You think Alyssa was so bland, but who was the first person you kissed.”

“Wally West,” Dick’s answer had been immediate. “Then Zatanna. First girlfriend was Zatanna too, but it was Liu who I slept with first.”

“Liu? I don’t know that name. She must have been pretty bland too.”

“I thought she was,” Dick’s voice took on a sad tone. “That’s why I liked her. You know? You wanted good, I wanted normal. She seemed normal. Safe and trust worthy. She screwed me over though. Turns out, she was only with me to get to Bruce. She wanted to sabotage the Wayne company.”

“Fuck, that sucks.”

“Yeah…doesn’t matter though. It’s in the past,” Dick forced a grin. “My turn again. Harder question. Has there ever been someone you wanted but couldn’t have?”

Jason had swallowed hard and stared down at the cigarette in his hand. “Yeah.”

“Who? Do I know them?”

“Yeah, but it’s not important.”

It was important though and it took Dick nearly an hour to get that person’s name. When he did, though, he’d stared at Jason in shock.

“Me? Are you serious?”

“Yes! Fuck, this why I didn’t want to tell you,” Jason had sworn. “You know, you and I were actually on decent terms but now we fucked it all up. This is why you should stay out of other people’s goddamn business!”

Jason hadn’t expected for his rant to be interrupted by Dick kissing him, but it’d been welcomed and after he’d recovered from the shock of it he’d returned the kiss. They’d ended up making out in the metal closet until Bruce came around and broke them out. Yes, broke them out. They hadn’t needed rescued so Jason wasn’t going to call it a rescue.

Jason placed his now empty beer down on the coffee table and stretched his arms above his head. He reached in the pocket of his Red Hood pants and pulled out his cell phone, hoping that Dick had woken up his way back to the cave and had texted him. There was no message from the blue bird, however, and Jason wasn’t going to text him when it could be Bruce that responded. Daddy bats was so protective that he wouldn’t put it past the man to hack Dick’s phone and see what had been texted to him. Especially when Jason’s name would pop up on the screen of said bird’s phone.

Jason had been back with the family for a few years now and had significantly cut back on the amount of blood he shed, but Bruce still couldn’t find it in him to trust his second son. He said he did. He said that Jason was part of the team and welcomed at the manor, but Jason knew better. Whenever he was around the family Bruce would be watching him. The Bat’s eyes seemed glued to him, whether he was being Jason Todd or the Red Hood. He was constantly being watched. Constantly being analyzed. It was unnerving, but it wasn’t something that Jason could say with confidence would go away. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever have Bruce’s trust again. Let alone his approval. Which was why Jason had suggested to Dick when they’d first gotten together that they keep their relationship a secret. 

There were only two outcomes that could occur after Bruce and the family found out about them. The first would be that Bruce would disapprove and Dick would take Jason’s hand despite it. That would lead to a rift between father and son. Bruce and Dick would be at odds. Dick would refuse to give up Jason and Jason would refuse to give up Dick. They’d end up being kicked out…Dick would end up being kicked out.

Jason was used to Bruce having a problem with him, but he’d hate himself if he caused a problem to form between Bruce and Dick. Jason didn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself if he was the reason that Dick left their family. Damian and Tim both needed Dick, Alfred would be heartbroken, and Bruce…Bruce might just go off the deep end. In a lot of ways, Dick was the glue that held their little family together and if Dick was the glue that held them together then Jason was the knife that cut them apart.

The second outcome would be no better than the first. Instead of choosing Jason, Dick would choose the family. He’d cut Jason out of his life and allow Bruce to put him back out on the streets. Then Jason would go back to living a lonely existence where he blew the heads off criminals on a nightly basis. Not a life he was really that eager to go back too. Three-day old pizza, stale popcorn, and warm beer were everyday occurrences back then, when he didn’t care. Now, though, now he knew what it was like to come home from patrol with Dick Grayson and fall into bed together. He knew how great it was to wake up to the golden boy’s smile or to walk into the kitchen and see him singing into a whisk as he attempted to make them breakfast.

Since Jason had found out what it meant to be loved, he didn’t want to go back to being unwanted. Dick made him feel special. Like he was some sort of super interesting, colorful being that lived a glorious life of adventure. When he was alone he felt like a couch potato with no future and no will to improve his life. Dick made him come alive. He made him feel more alive, more human, then he had since he’d come back from the grave. And he hoped he had a similar effect on the other man.

The ringing of Jason’s phone drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the screen to see Tim’s name lit up on it.

“Replacement?” Jason answered.

“Hey, Bruce asked me to call.”

“Okay,” Jason drew out the word.

“Do you know how the toxin Ivy gave Dick was administered?”

“She blew dust on his face. Why?”

“We’ve ran a blood sample but what we’re finding is weird. Do you have his suit? We’d like to cross reference the data we have from his blood with any we can get from his mask. Maybe there’s still some of the dust on it.”

“What do you mean weird?” Jason hoped the worry he felt wasn’t audible in his voice as he walked to his hall closet and pulled out Nightwing’s suit.

“Nothing drastic. Just not something we’re seen before. It’s pretty harmless, but we want to double check that we’re right. This seems weak for Ivy.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. I have his gear. Want me come drop it off?”

“We’d apricate it, but if you’re tired it’s okay. It can wait until morning.”

Jason wanted to say that it couldn’t wait until morning. Not when the mater concerned Dick’s safety, but he couldn’t say that. Tim would get suspicious if he acted clingy. So, instead he said, “Not like I’m going to get any fucking sleep anyway. Besides, I don’t need Goldie’s shit laying around my safe house. I’ll be there in thirty.”

The drive to the manor was hardly eventful and when Jason pulled into the batcave he tossed the bag he’d put Dick’s suit in to Tim, who was waiting for him. Bruce was seated at the computer while Alfred and Damian were hovering over Dick in the med area. Much to Jason’s relief, Dick was sitting up on the examination table, arguing with the butler and their youngest brother.

“I’m fine, Alfie,” Dick was saying. “You’re all over reacting.”

“Master Dick, I’d hardly say that is so. You were attacked by Poison Ivy. There are precautions that must be taken.”

“I know, but obviously whatever she gave me wasn’t strong because it’s worn off.”

“Tt, we do not know that yet,” Damian interrupted. “Father has yet to conclude his research.”

“If Dick head says he’s fine, then he’s fine,” Jason walked up to the trio. “He’s been in this gig a hell of a lot longer than you have kid. He experienced his first Ivy attack when he was younger than you. He knows what he’s talking about.”

“That may be,” Bruce spoke up from his seat at the computer, “but we can’t be too careful.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Little Wing, help me upstairs?”

“Tt, I thought you said you were fine,” Damian taunted as Jason moved to help Dick stand from the bed.

“I am, but I’ve had a rough night,” Dick stated, “and Jason was the only one there when I got dosed. I’d like to know what happened after Ivy blew her sparkly green dust of estrogen at me. I’d also like to go to bed. So he can tell me what happened while I go up to my room.”

“I can do that,” Jason agreed, but Damian frowned.

Alfred raised a brow at them. “Very well then, Sir, but I will be coming in to check on you hourly.”

“Fine,” Dick consented before heading upstairs and out of the cave.

“Sparkly green dust of estrogen?” Jason asked once they were safety away from the family and approaching the stairs that would lead them up to the manor bedrooms.

“Yeah, weird, right?” Dick cocked his head to the side. “Tim and Bruce said my blood sample came back positive for estrogen. Like female level of estrogen, not normal guy level.”

“So Ivy basically gave you a powdered version of an estrogen coated sex pill or something?” Jason stated.

“I guess. I don’t know. It’s not like it’ll have any lasting effects. My estrogen level should go back to normal soon and I feel fine. But, uh, there is something I should apologize for. When we were…you know,” Dick blushed.

“Fucking?”

“Don’t say that here. Someone could over hear us,” Dick cautioned. “When we were…having fun, I said a few things that were more kinky than our normal stuff. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It was hot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t know why we’d never thought to try that before,” Jason paused outside of the door to Dick’s manor bedroom.

“Hmm,” Dick hummed in thought as he leaned his back against his door.

“What? You don’t believe me?”

The blue bird shrugged. “I never thought you’d be into something like that. Of course, I didn’t think I was into it until tonight either. Ha. Guess I surprised us both with that one.”

“Yeah, but it was a good surprise,” Jason promised and he could tell by the way Dick was sagging against the door that his boyfriend was exhausted. He reached out and brushed some of Dick’s dark hair away from his eyes before leaning forward and giving the other man a soft kiss. “You look like you’re going to pass out on me any second now. You should probably go to bed.”

Dick only hummed in response and pulled Jason back in for another short kiss. “I’d rather go to bed with you.”

“You know I normally wouldn’t pass up an offer like that, but we’re under Bruce’s roof tonight.”

“I know,” Dick whined.

                Jason glanced down the hall to make sure no one had snuck up on them before he gave Dick yet another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? You get some rest.”

                “Fine. Good night, Jay.”

                “Good night, Dickie.”


	4. Tired Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick overreacts to the sound of Jason eating chips and Bruce stumbled onto something he wishes he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. I think it's crap. But something had to be written, so here it is. I apologize in advance if you think it sucks too.

Dick had been wrong. Bruce had been wrong. They had all been wrong. After weeks of waiting for Dick’s estrogen levels to go back to normal they were still as high as they were the night Ivy had pollinated him. Four and a half weeks had passed and Dick was once again seated in the bat cave while Bruce ran a blood sample on him.

                “None of this makes sense,” Tim was saying from his spot in front of the main computer. Dick was lounging in a chair beside him, pretending not to care about the information Tim was reading over. Ivy’s picture, along with a long list of data was shown and Dick tried his hardest not to read over his younger brother’s shoulder, but he had to admit that he wanted to figure out what was going on with him just as much as his family did.

                Four and a half weeks…four weeks and three days to be exact…he’d been so sure that the estrogen would wear off by now, but instead he was finding himself increasingly moody and tired, not to mention that his stomach ached. Little things that hadn’t bothered him before were suddenly driving him crazy. Like how loud Jason chewed his chips. That was the real reason he was back in the cave that night.

                When Bruce had requested to do another blood sample, Dick had initially declined. He’d told his mentor that he was going out on the town with some friends that night and that he’d swing by in a few days for him to run the test. Honestly, he had no intention of letting the older man run another test on him, but his plans went array when he met Jason and a couple others at a bar just down the street from Jason’s place.

                It hadn’t been the first time the couple had used an outing with friends as a coverup for their relationship. It made it easy for them to escape their family if they were going out with friends that the others didn’t particularly care for. When Jason gave Roy a shitty excuse to leave the bar, which his friend picked up on, Dick always knew it was his cue to get ready to leave as well.

                “Fuck you, Harper,” Jason extended his middle finger to his friend when Roy had called out the bluff he’d made to leave.   

                Roy laughed and it was nothing new. As Jason left the bar, Dick purposely yawned. He didn’t say anything or make any indication that he too was leaving, until fifteen minute later, after he’d successfully finished the beer that’d been sitting in front of him.

                “I’ve got to go. I have to be at the Haven early tomorrow,” Dick tossed some cash on the table and stood. Unlike with Jason, no one called his bluff. No one even considered that he was lying. They merely nodded and wished him a good night.

                A five-block drive and two sets of steep stairs later, he was standing in front Jason’s apartment. Using the key Jason had given him, Dick unlocked the door and entered. He hadn’t even taken two steps in before he noticed Jason, siting shirtless on his couch with a bowl of chips.

                “Hey, babe,” Jason grinned. “I put _Taken_ in. Hope that’s okay.”

                Dick hummed his consent and flopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. He’d been content to lean against the younger man and watch the movie he’d picked out for them. In fact, he’d been looking forward to it since Jason had suggested it the night before. Jason had even put out a bowl of Dick’s favorite, super buttery popcorn, and a couple of cold beers for them.

                The night was still young, their family was unaware, and they’d gotten out of patrolling. So, when Dick turned to lean against Jason’s side, he didn’t fight the dopy smile that graced his lips. Until Jason grabbed a chip and a godawful crunching sound met his ears.

                Dick hadn’t meant for his comment about how loud Jason’s chewing was to get as out of hand as it did, but sure enough they’d ended up in a rather intense argument about chips and the goddamn awful sound they make when they’re being eaten.

                “Where the fuck is this coming from?” Jason had sat dazed on his couch. He hadn’t moved, even when Dick had angrily stood.

                “What do you mean where is it coming from?” Dick heard himself say even though he himself wasn’t sure why he was so irritated over how his boyfriend was eating chips. “I’m trying to enjoy a movie with you and I can’t even hear it over your chewing. You couldn’t have picked a louder snack, could you have?”

                Jason’s only response had been to stare at Dick with wide, confused eyes as the elder bird ranted about how opening a bag of chips had been the poorest choice Jason had made that day. When he did speak, what he said only added fuel to the fire.

                “It’s just chips, Dickhead. Don’t you think you’re over reacting?”

                Dick’s eyes flashed with something dangerous and he was suddenly saying, “If you feel that way then maybe I should just leave!”

                The door slammed shut behind the blue bird and he’d hastily made his way to the manor. If Jason followed him he’d naturally check Dick’s apartment for him first and, if he did go to the manor, he wouldn’t dare risk having an argument in front of their adoptive father that could potentially reveal their relationship. Thus, Dick returned to the manor and was no longer able to avoid giving Bruce the blood sample he so eagerly wanted.

                “I don’t understand this,” Tim was shaking his head at the information he was analyzing. “I’ve gone over everything and I can’t figure out Ivy’s plan. I’ve looked over every one of the reports Bruce has made concerning his attempts to question her at Arkham, I’ve listened to the conversations his cowl recorded him having with her, I’ve even paid off a few of her usual sources to tell me what they know, and so far all I’ve got is that A) She is apparently working for someone new, B) Whatever the person has her working on is -for lack of better words -and estrogen bomb, and C) Even after a month your estrogen levels are still way, way, way too high. I don’t fucking understand this.”

                “Master Timothy, please refrain from using such language,” Alfred requested from where he was walking down the stairs, carrying a tray of cookies and steaming cups of coffee.

                “Alfred, the boys will take their snack upstairs,” Bruce stood stiffly in front of a smaller computer he’d been using to run his latest blood test on Dick.

                “Huh?” both Tim and Dick questioned the dismissal.

                “It’s not even past midnight,” Tim stated.

                “It’s late enough,” Bruce countered.

                “What about patrol?” Dick inquired.

                “Yeah, I thought we were going out for a couple hours after you ran Dick’s test,” Tim remarked.

                “Not tonight,” Bruce’s response was crisp. “Damian has a science project due tomorrow, Jason and Dick were both off patrol tonight, and you, Tim, are stressing too much over Ivy’s plans. We both are. I think we all just need a night off. Now, go upstairs and have your cookies and coffee.”

                “But…”

                “Go,” Bruce cut off his two sons with a tone he rarely ever used. It was a cross between Bruce Wayne and Batman. It was the tone they’d heard as kids when they’d gotten sent to the principal’s office or after they’d arrived home from sneaking out for an unauthorized mission. It was his father tone and both birds looked at each other for only a moment before taking a couple cookies and a mug of coffee from Alfred before heading upstairs as they were instructed.

                “Well then,” Alfred spoke once the boys were back in the safety of the manor and away from the cave. “What was that about?”

                “What was what about?” Bruce glared down at the blood sample he’d ran.

                “Bruce,” Alfred warned.

The patriarch dropped into the chair in front of the smaller computer. Reaching up, he pinched his nose and sighed. “Some new data came up from tonight’s blood test.”

“And?” Alfred handed his adopted son a mug of coffee.

“And I’m not sure how to react to it. My first instinct is to go to Arkham and force Ivy to tell me if this could even be possible.”

“If what is even possible?” Alfred bent to look at the computer screen. His eyes widened when he read the data it was presenting him. “Good god! That cannot be right.”

“I ran the test three times,” Bruce’s voice was ragged.

“But how?”

“I don’t know.”

“We should not tell him until we are sure that this is not a misreading. Perhaps his hormone levels are just so high that it is messing with the test results.”

“I hope so,” Bruce stated, “because I don’t know what we’re going to do if that’s not the case.”

“We will do the same thing we have always done, Bruce,” Alfred informed with a small smile. “We will take care of each other.”

Bruce nodded. “Right. Can you…”

“I’ll handle the boys. You go speak to miss Ivy.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Don’t you worry about a thing. You just go find out what is really wrong with our boy,” Alfred instructed.

Bruce clasped the older man on the shoulder before pulling his cowl up to cover his face. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

~*~*~*~

“And then he just stormed out?”

“Yes! He just fucking left. Just like that. Over a fucking bag of chips!” Jason was sitting at the kitchen table of Roy’s home. After Dick had stormed out on him and their date night, Jason had been so pissed and confused that he’d called the only people who knew that Dick and he were dating and asked if he could meet them at their place. Granted, he’d only called them because he’d wanted to rant about how rude his boyfriend was being and how over the last two weeks Dick had canceled their plans together several times because he was ‘feeling under the weather’.

“That is not in character of Richard,” Kori tilted her head to the side slightly and clutched her warm cup of tea. She and Roy were both seated at the table with Jason while Roy’s daughter, Lian, was sleeping down the hall in her room.

“Ain’t lying there, babe,” Roy agreed, “but it was a pretty shitty move for him to fuck up the only date night you two have managed to have recently.”

“I tried to be cool about it,” Jason remarked. “I didn’t yell or anything until he started going on and on about it. I don’t fucking understand why it was such a big deal. He’s never had a problem with me eating chips before.”

“He may be ill,” Kori suggested.

“Maybe he’s menstruating,” Roy joked. “Maybe all that estrogen in his system is turning him into a girl.”

Jason cracked a smile at that, despite not wanting to. Kori, however, frowned.  Her green eyes turned downward to stare into her tea while her red brows furrowed. “Maybe I should speak to him. He and are the best of friends. He would tell me if something serious is wrong with him.”

The red bird sighed and placed his own mug of tea on the table. He turned it around a couple of times with his hands before he said, “Maybe you should. He obviously isn’t going to let me talk to him.”

“Huh?” Roy questioned.

“I’ve called him seven times since he stormed out. He hasn’t answered me.”

“That sucks. Dick is really living up to his name here.”

“I do not wish to be against you, but I think you two are possibly being too hard on him. Jason, did you not tell us just a couple days ago that the estrogen that Ivy gave Richard is still present in his blood? I do not know much about human biology, though I have tried my hardest to understand your species, but I do know that a male is not supposed to have female levels of estrogen. Do you not think you too would become irritable if your hormone level went askew?”

Jason stared down at the table guiltily while Roy rolled his eyes.

“Still, Dick should have been nicer,” Roy complained.

“Maybe you’re right, Kori,” Jason relented.

Kori gave her friend a small smile before nodding. “You let me speak with Richard. I may be able to aid him in monitoring his moods. Even though I am not a human female, I do still have experience navigating the troubled waters of womanhood. The raging storm of estrogen within him will pass. I promise. Until then, we must be considerate of how he must be feeling.”

The alien girl stood from the table and gave Roy a chaste kiss. “You two relax. I will go call Richard.”

Roy watched Kori’s retreating form and Jason almost felt like a third wheel as his best friend visibly checked out his girlfriend.

Jason cleared his throat. “So, what now? I treat Dick like a girl until this whole thing blows over?”

Roy shrugged. “I guess. Couldn’t hurt. Right?”

 

~*~*~*~

Dick was lying in bed, half way to sleep, when his phone cast a blue light on the ceiling. Groggily, he reached over to his nightstand and checked to see who was calling him. Part of him hoped it was Jason again, God knows the red bird had tried calling him several times that night, but he also still didn’t want to talk to him. It wasn’t that he was mad at Jason. He wasn’t ignoring his boyfriend because he was still irritated about the chips. That would be childish. Though he wasn’t so sure if maybe his real reason for ignoring the other bird was childish too. The truth was, he was angry at himself. Dick knew he’d overreacted about the chips and he felt horrible for leaving the way he did. He should have stayed and calmed down. He should have never made any comment about the crunching noise to begin with. It was all so stupid and the whole situation could have been avoided if he’d decided to let Jason and his chips be. When he read Kori’s name on his phone, Dick’s lips twisted in disappointment while his shoulders relaxed in relief.

“Hello?” Dick answered the phone and his voice came out somewhat rough from his state of half sleep.

“Richard!” Kori’s voice was bright beam of sunshine shooting through Dick’s phone speaker. “You sound tired. I hope I did not wake you.”

“No. No, I was already awake,” the eldest robin turned on his bedside lamp as he sat up. “What are you up to?”

“I was calling to speak with you. Jason came over and was really upset about what happened between you and him tonight.”

 _‘Of course, he went and told Roy and Kori. Now they probably think you’re being a douchebag too,’_ Dick thought.

“He is worried that you are not yourself,” Kori continued since Dick never responded to her. “How are you coping with your hormones?”

Dick had called Kori the day after he’d found out that his system had been pumped full of estrogen. Though he figured that Jason probably would have told her if he didn’t/ His boyfriend was incapable of keeping anything from his two best friends. Not that it really mattered at the moment, because Dick was also incapable of keeping anything from Kori.

“I feel like my soul is being ripped apart,” Dick spoke flatly, then groaned. “I don’t know, Kori. I feel like a complete douche. I’ve felt out of it all month. First I thought I some kind of bug because my stomach ached. It didn’t hurt, but ached. Then that went away, for the most part, and I thought that Jason and I could have a date night together. I’d turned him down so many times in the last couple of weeks. I wanted tonight to go better than it did. Seriously, I wasn’t planning on going crazy. I wanted to cuddle up with him and watch a movie, maybe even…you know…have some fun, but then I had to go and ruin it. The worst part is that I _know_ over reacted but I still don’t want to apologize to him.”

“Have your stomach pains subsided then?”

“Mostly. They come and go. I still think something’s wrong, though. I’ve been exhausted lately and I’ve barely been on patrol since Bruce is still wary about whatever Ivy did to me. It doesn’t help that he freaked tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bruce ran another blood sample on me and I think he found something new because he sent Tim and I away. He said we all needed a night off, but I checked the monitors. He left the batcave in the boatmobile an hour ago.”

“It is like him to not stop when he requests that you do.”

“I know, but I can’t shake this feeling that he found out what’s wrong with me.”

“I am sure he will tell you if he has discovered anything new about your current state.”

“Yeah,” Dick fell back on his bed and yawned.

“Listen, I can tell that you are tired so I will let you go, but please do not hesitate to call me if you find that you are having trouble adjusting to the side effects of estrogen.”

“You mean if I keep feeling like a moody teenage girl?”

“Yes,” Kori giggled slightly. “That is what I mean. I will help you any way I can and try to be cautious. Do not beat yourself up for overreacting to situations, but also do not hesitate to admit that you are. Jason is worried about you. I understand that you may need some space to cool down and collect your thoughts, but please let him know that you are safe. It also would not hurt to say you are sorry, even though you do not wish to.”

“Yeah,” Dick repeated his earlier comment.

“Good night, Richard.”

“Good night.”

Kori was right about Dick needing to talk to Jason. It hadn’t been fair when Dick had yelled at him about the chips and it was even more unfair that he was ignoring his phone calls too. Jason was just trying to be a good boyfriend. He was worried and Dick owed it to him to at least ease what little part of that worry he could.

‘I’m sorry about earlier. I over reacted. I don’t know what got into me. Could we try date night again tomorrow? I love you.’

Dick read over the text he typed out twice before sending it. Curling up on his side, he buried his face in his pillow and hoped that Jason would forgive him and that Bruce would figure out what was wrong with him soon.


	5. Mother Nature's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof read at all. Fair warning.

“What have you done to my son!” The batman forced a red-head villain against the wall of her cell. Her answering giggle did little, but the fire in her green eyes angered the bat even more.

                “Oh, Bats, Selena will be sooo jealous when I tell her how rough you’re being with me.”

                Bruce growled and pressed Ivy even closer to the wall. Her childish threat was trivial when compared to the confusion and anger he felt over his eldest son’s current situation. “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son!”

                Ivy sighed but otherwise didn’t react to the bat. In a bored tone she said, “Why? Anything interesting happening to him? You know, my first test subject died. My second didn’t, but failed to prove to be a successful test for my new formula. Unless you’re bringing good news about my test on Nightwing, I really don’t have to tell you anything.”

                “You’ll tell me everything!” Bruce yelled and then, when Ivy only continued to giggle, “What are you playing at?”

                “How about a trade,” Ivy pried Batman’s hands off her shoulders with perfectly manicured nails. “You tell me what symptoms Nightwing is showing and I’ll tell you why.”

                The Batman narrowed his eyes.

                “I’m sure you’ve found out by now that I’m working for a new guy. Some lowlife that I wouldn’t normally associate with, but he’s paying me big bucks to create a serum for him. Of course, naturally, all my profits will go to help Gotham’s lovely Greenery. That’s only if the serum works, though. So why don’t you help a girl out and tell me what’s going on with your pretty little canary and we’ll see if I can be any help at all.”

                Bruce glared at Ivy. He didn’t like how she was appearing to be willing to help. Such wasn’t like her. Then there was the client she mentioned. Bruce didn’t’ like any of it, but he knew that Ivy was the only person how would know whether the blood test he’d run on Dick earlier that night had been right.

                “Nightwing has been under constant observation and testing since you pollinated him,” Bruce growled. “He’s become fatigued and has occasionally complained about stomach cramps…”

                “Of course, he has. So, did my other two test subjects.”

                “His body has enough estrogen in it that I wouldn’t be shocked if he suddenly started turning into a female and…”

                “You ran a blood test,” Ivy’s green eyes sparkled with delight and her cherry red smile widened. “Oh this is too good. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? The serum worked! Ha! By this point your blood test would easily be able to pick up on his condition. But you don’t want to believe it’s right, do you?”

                Bruce punched the wall next to Ivy’s head, hoping to threaten her.

                Ivy giggled again. “What’d the test say, Bats?”

                The way the villainess spoke…Bruce knew she was mocking him. She already knew what the test results had been, but she wanted to hear him say it. He set his jaw and squared his shoulders. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. He was in charge here. Not her. She would be the one giving _him_ answers, not the other way around.

                “Oh, come now, Bats. Tell mother nature what’s wrong with your little birdie.”

                “You know damn well what’s wrong with him!”

                “I do,” Ivy continued to grin. “Your little boy is pregnant. Isn’t he? Oh my! Do you know what this means?”

                “That you’re fucking with human anatomy now,” Bruce stated.

                “No…well, yes, but it also means that the rumors about the Red Hood and Nightwing are true. Ha! Just wait until I tell Crane. He owes me fifty now.”

                “Shut up!” Bruce demanded, not wanting to think about what Ivy was practically telling him. Yes, Nightwing had gone to Red Hood’s the night he was pollinated, but they were brothers. On top of that, they had a stressed relationship. Despite having questioned Jason about whether or not he’d touched Dick when he’d gone to retrieve the blue bird form the red’s safe house, he’d never once thought that Jason would actually do anything like that. For all his faults, Jason wouldn’t hurt his brothers.

                “He can’t be pregnant. He’s a boy!”

                “Well, he’s a boy with a uterus now.”

                “What the hell did you do to him!” A dark gloved hand closed around Ivy’s throat and, for the first time that night, the woman looked genuinely scared of the Bat.

                “My client!” Ivy gasped out when Bruce released his grip on her just enough where she could talk. “He wanted me to make a serum that could create male pregnancy. I don’t know why! He didn’t say! I don’t even know his real name! I never met him in person! The pollen I used creates an estrogen cloud inside of its host and then proceeds to create a uterus. The whole processes takes less than a few moments.”

                Ivy gasped again as Bruce tightened and untightened his hold on her throat. “He ready to be breed shortly after I’d pollinated him! And then the sex pollen would kick in, making him want to use his new organ!”

                Bruce released Ivy and she dropped to the floor in an ungraceful heap. She stared up at him as he turned his back to her and readied to leave.

 

~*~*~*~

                When the Batmobil rolled into the batcave, Alfred was waiting for Bruce at the computer. The elderly butler had his eyes trained on the monitors, watching the cameras in Tim, Dick, and Damian’s manor rooms, along with the camera outside of Jason’s home. He didn’t even look away from the video feeds as he greeted his first ward.

                “I trust you had an informative conversation with Miss Isley,” Alfred spoke.

                Bruce sighed as he pulled his cowl off. “The blood test was right.”

                Alfred swiveled the computer chair so he was facing Bruce. His elbows rested on the arms of the chair while his fingers were steepled. The raised eyebrow he was giving was enough to prompt Bruce into explanation. The patriarch launched into explaining everything Ivy told him, as he removed his armor and slipped on a pair of sleep pants, while Alfred sat there quietly studying him.

                “Poor boy,” Alfred remarked when Bruce had finished speaking. “He is not going to take this news well.”

                “No. He’s not.”

                “We will also need to find out who the father is. In case he is to make an appearance in the child’s life.”

                Bruce gritted his teeth. “I’ll handle that.”

                “You know who he is?”

                “Ivy said something about the rumors she’d heard being true.”

                “What rumors?”

                “That Red Hood and Nightwing were involved.”

                “Bloody hell,” Alfred stood. “Do not assume she is correct. Have you forgotten that there are constantly rumors going around about this family? Be it as the Waynes or as the bats? And how many of those have actually proven to be true?”

                “I know, Alfred, but I have to follow up on this. We can’t ignore the fact that Jason did take Dick home after he’d been pollinated and that Dick wasn’t feverish, or showing any symptoms of Ivy’s sex pollen, when I brought him back to the cave.”

                Alfred frowned. “Of course, but be gentle, Sir. We are still working on getting our Jason back. I ask that you not push him away with false accusations.”

                “What would you have me do?”

                “Let us speak to Richard first. We should not pull Jason into this if we do not have to. He will only run further away if we appear to be attacking him for no reason.”

                “Right,” Bruce nodded. “I’ll speak to Dick tomorrow.”

                “No,” Alfred’s voice was crisp and demanded obedience. “ _We_ will speak to him tomorrow. You are not doing this alone.”


	6. Dick Finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out that he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer, but I felt like I'd made you all wait long enough for an update. SO, I've split this chapter into two parts.
> 
> Also, again, this chapter is not proof read. I'll go back and fix any errors you tell me about.

Dick woke up to his phone dinging and knocking at his door. He rubbed at heavy eyelids as he tried to make sense of the foggy words coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

                “Master Richard, it is time to rise,” Alfred’s crisp voice met Dick’s ears clearly as the butler pushed open the door and entered the room.

                Dick blinked a couple of times before sitting up. The blanket that had previously been covering him slid down to his waist, revealing his scared torso. Normally, being half undressed in front of the butler would be no big deal. After all, Alfred had seen him in much, much less while covered in much more blood. Yet, that morning the elderly man was eying him in a peculiar way. His gaze lingering on Dick’s abdomen as he shifted slightly to get his legs in a more comfortable position.

                “Breakfast in bed?” Dick remarked as Alfred gingerly placed a serving tray on his lap.

                “Indeed, sir,” Alfred moved to pull aside the bedroom curtains. “It is your favorite cereal.”

                Dick grinned as he stared down into a bowl full of brightly colored, surgery circles. His stomach growled in appreciation and impatience. He reached for the hot mug beside the bowl, expecting coffee, and frowned slightly when he found a hot caramel colored liquid within its ceramic walls.

                “Tea? Really?”

                “Yes, with the stomach issues you have been having lately I thought a ginger tea might be appropriate,” Alfred stated.

                “A good idea, considering his current situation,” Bruce’s voice sounded from the doorway and Dick nearly jumped.

                “Geesh, B, you got to stop doing that,” Dick grabbed at his heart in mock hurt. “You’re going to send me to an early grave.”

                Bruce didn’t respond and Dick shifted under the man’s deep blue gaze. The patriarch was leaning against the door frame, his eyes locked on his eldest son as Alfred wandered around the room tweaking things that didn’t need to be tweaked. The butler lifted a photo and checked it for dust before proceeding to open and close all of Dick’s dresser drawers. Dick found himself growing restless as Bruce continued to stare and Alfred continued to pretend clean.

                “Okay, what’s going on here?” Dick asked after several moments had passed. “You guys are acting weird.”

                A long, heavy sigh escaped the butler’s lips as he sat down on the foot of Dick’s bed. “Master Richard, this is not easy, but there is something your father and I must discus with you.”

                “There has been a…” Bruce paused to find the word that best suited what he was trying to say to his son, “…an unexpected development concerning your run in with Ivy.”

                “This is about the blood test you ran last night,” Dick stated. “I wondered if there was something wrong by how you kicked Tim and I out of the cave.”

                The boy wonder looked between his two guardians and took in their somber expressions. Bruce’s face wore a mask of indifference, but his stance told Dick everything he needed to know about how nervous the bat was. With shoulders straightened and his back pressed against the doorframe, Bruce was as stiff as a corpse. Which was a sure sign that he didn’t want to be having the conversation he was.

                Alfred wasn’t much better. Though he hadn’t been turned into a statue, the elderly man had downcast eyes and thinned lips. He was examining Dick’s bedspread and toying with a loose thread. Dick had never seen Alfred so nervous before and that only made Dick, himself, even more nervous.

                “How sick am I?” Dick broke the silence that’d befallen the trio.

                “You’re not sick,” Bruce was quick to say, but his voice was as stiff as his body.

                “Richard,” Alfred began softly, his eyes crinkling as he offered his second ward a comforting smile, “you are with child.”

                “What?” Dick couldn’t help how he reeled back. He gave an uneasy laugh and repeated, “What?”

                “You’re pregnant,” Bruce reiterated.

                “No, for real, what’s wrong with me?”

                The patriarch sighed and slowly walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge, beside Dick, and glanced at Alfred before saying, “I know it’s hard to believe. When the test results initially came back positive for pregnancy I thought it was an error. So, I ran the test again…and again. Richard, I ran the test three times and they all came back saying the same thing.”

                “But…but…I can’t be…,” Dick stammered. “I’m a guy. Guys can’t get pregnant.”

                “Miss Ivy has tampered with your anatomy,” Alfred rested a hand on one of Dick’s blanket covered legs. “I’m afraid that the estrogen we found in your system was more than a temporary condition.”

                “She used the estrogen to force your body to create a uterus,” Bruce added. “I interrogated her thoroughly and, according to her, your…uterus…was already formed before you left her presence that night. That’s when the sex pollen would have kicked in…”

                Dick swallowed as he realized what Bruce was trying to get him to admit to by trailing off the way he did. The patriarch was waiting for him to explain how he’d returned to the cave that night without any signs of being infected by Ivy’s usual pollen.

                “I…,” Dick began but was interrupted by Alfred.

                “Master Dick, you don’t owe us an explanation. Your father and I are worried about who the father of your child might be, considering the state you’d returned to the cave in the night you were pollinated and who had been with you before that, but we will refrain from further questioning, at this time. You have enough to process without us hounding you for details. However, know that we are both more than willing to listen if you want to talk. About anything.”

                Dick swallowed again and briefly heard his phone ding in reminder of the text he’d woken up to. Quickly, as he was eager for a distraction, he swiped the phone from his night stand.

                “If Jason…,” Bruce started to say but quickly stopped as his surrogate father gave him a pointed look. With a sigh, the patriarch reached out and patted his son’s shoulders. “When you are ready to talk, come find me.”

                In an almost robotic like manner, Bruce stood and strode from the room, leaving Dick staring down at his phone and Alfred staring at his retreating back.

                “Your father means well,” Alfred tried to assure and stood to gather some of the clothes laying on the floor of Dick’s manor bedroom. When Dick didn’t respond, busying himself with turning his phone over in his hands, the butler continued with, “You should eat and the tea should help with any morning sickness you may have. Have you begun to vomit yet?”

                Dick shook his head but otherwise didn’t respond.

                “Sometimes expectant mothers do not get morning sickness. It isn’t common, but perhaps you are one of the lucky ones. However, with the stomach cramps you’ve been complaining about, I would not be surprised if you start to show signs of having it within the next few days.”

                Again Dick didn’t respond. This time Alfred picked up the dirty clothes hamper from beside Dick’s dresser and started to leave.

                “I will be down stairs if you need me, or if you would like to talk,” Alfred tried to gently prompt the boy into saying something. Even if it was just a small ‘thank you.’ Dick, however, remained silent. His gaze unwavering from the phone he’d now unlocked and was staring down at the screen of. Sensing that the bird needed some time to process all that had been told to him, Alfred took his leave.


	7. The Best of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up at Roy and Kori's.

 Waking up at Roy and Kori’s hadn’t been a walk in the park. There was a fire alarm going off a six pack of empty beer bottles laying around, and a wet spot on the carpet that smelled strangely like gasoline. Jason winkled his nose as he pushed himself away from the damp carpet. He immediately regretted doing so as the light streaming in from the living room window attempted to fry his eyes and his stomach gave a protest.

                Fuck, how much had he drank last night?

                Jason remembered Roy getting out the beers and Kori saying that she’d talked to Dick and she thought everything was going to be fine. Then they’d popped in a movie…some movie…with a giant…and Zorro? No, not Zorro. The Dred Pirate Roberts. They’d watched the Princess Bride while drinking beers and eating stale Doritos and cold pizza.

                Those memories still didn’t explain why the fire alarm was blaring incessantly or why Jason had woken up sniffing gasoline from the floor. Which really couldn’t have been healthy. How long had he been laying with his nose in a puddle of gasoline? Did he need to be worried about dead brain cells?

                “Fuck! Fuckity, Fuck!”

                “I told you to let me do it,” Kori’s sweet voice followed Roy’s panic filled one. There was a bit of scuffling and then the fire alarm suddenly shut off and Kori was flying past Jason to open a window.

                The bird breathed in a large amount of fresh air as the smoke he hadn’t initially realized was floating around him began to leave the small apartment.

                “What the hell?” he asked groggily as Kori picked up an empty can of gasoline from beside Jason and proceeded to throw it away.

                “Good morning, Jason,” Kori greeted him with a smile. “I am sorry if we woke you.”

                “Yeah, my bad,” Roy called from the kitchen. “I was trying to make you toast.”

                “Toast?” Jason attempted to blink away the sleep weighing down his eyelids. “Fuck, Harper, you know you’re not allowed to cook. Not after that incident with the hammer and the sardine can.”

                “Oh please, I had this one under control. Until, you know, I didn’t.”

                “He tried to cook toast with a flame thrower,” Kori deadpanned. Her tanned arms crossed and her eyes glowing green as she glared at her boyfriend, who Jason could see smiling back sheepishly through the cut-out space between the kitchen and living room.

                Jason chuckled and picked up his phone, which was lying on the floor next to him. A flannel blanket lay scrunched up at his feet and a pillow was pushed under the coffee table. He wasn’t normally very active when he slept. In fact, he often joked that he slept like the dead…which often earned him a warning look from his boyfriend, who didn’t like Jason joking about the time he’d gone on vacation to the afterlife. So, to find the blanket and pillow his friends had lent him pushed off to the side said something about the night he’d had. He must have been having some pretty rough dreams. Not that he could remember them at that moment.

                “You burned my table cloth,” Kori was chastising as Roy tried to defend himself from his girlfriend’s wrath.

                “That’s nothing,” Jason interrupted the couple. “One time he nearly burned down our bathroom testing a flame throwing on me.”

                “You tested a flame thrower on him?” Kori’s eyes widened at Roy. “How could you test a flame thrower on your best friend?”

                “He was in the shower,” Roy defended. “It’s not like he was completely dry and wearing kindling.”

                “How you two have survived so long is beyond my comprehension,” the alien girl stated.

                “I didn’t,” Jason smirked.

                “No, you didn’t,” Kori agreed, “and yet you still allow Roy to use you as a test dummy for his inventions.”

                Jason shrugged. “You know what they say, if people don’t think you’re in a gay relationship or about to murder your best friend then you aren’t really best friends.”

                Kori paused at that. She blinked twice before asking, “Do they really say that?”

                Roy rolled his eyes. “No babe. No one says that. Jason was joking.”

                “Oh,” Kori let out a soft sigh, “Good. I was worried I was doing the best friendship wrong.”

                “You’re probably doing the best friendship better than all three of us combined,” Jason remarked.

                “I second that,” Roy added.

                “Speaking of the best friendships,” Kori shifted her gaze from Roy to Jason, “Has Richard contacted you? I had hoped that after our talk last night that he would be more willing to speak with you.”

                A frown tugged at Jason’s lips. He hadn’t checked his phone since the night before. He’d switched the device to silent about the same time Roy had brought out the beer. He chanced a glance down at his phone and pressed a button to light up the screen. Sure enough, Dick’s name, along with a message, appeared.

                “Yeah, I guess he did,” Jason answered Kori before reading Dick’s message.

_‘I’m sorry about earlier. I over reacted. I don’t know what got into me. Could we try date night again tomorrow? I love you.’_

The message was dated late the night before. Dick had probably sent it right before he crashed out for the night and right aft Jason had turned the volume off on his phone. He kind of hoped the blue bird was tormenting himself over not getting a reply back yet. It would serve him right after the way he’d stormed out on Jason, throwing a fit over those goddamn chips. Part of Jason wanted to make the other bird sweat it out. Make him wait a while longer for a reply. Yet, another part of him, the part that only seemed to be awakened by Dick, cared too much to intentionally inflict any kind of pain on the older man.

“He did? Oh, good!” Kori beamed. “Did he apologize? If not, I can call him again.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Jason opened his and Dick’s message thread. “He apologized. We’re good.”

“Good,” Kori nodded her approval. “I do not like it when you two fight. Just as Roy will not like scrubbing the burn marks off the table.”

“Ah, come on babe! I said I was sorry!” Roy whined.

“Sorry does not bring back my table cloth or remove fire stains from the wall and table.”

As the two continued to bicker and Roy got a soapy rag to scrub away the remnants of his latest attempt at the culinary arts, Jason typed and untyped a message to Dick twice before settling on a simple reply.

_‘Sounds great. Our place at 7? I’ll bring dinner.’_


	8. Pregnancy Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is in denial. He doesn't want to believe that he's actually pregnant. So, he buys some tests to prove Bruce wrong. Except that he ends up proving him right and is then bombarded by the uncertain future that now lay before him.

Dick would be lying if he said that it was the first time he’d gone to the drug store to pick up a couple pregnancy tests. He’d also be lying if he said that he, himself, had planned to use them those other times. Twice before he’d had a pregnancy scare with a girlfriend and had checked out with two boxes of the tests and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. The cashier then had smiled at him and said how nice of a guy he was to be picking up the tests for his girlfriend and bringing her ice cream. He’d smiled and thanked them.

                Now, though. Now he was standing at a check-out, bouncing nervously on his feet, as the cashier rung up the six tests he’d bought for himself. There was no ice cream accompanying the tests this time. No girly magazine or glass bottle of tea that might hint that he was being a nice guy for his girlfriend. Instead there was only the beeping of the scanner as the clerk rang up the tests and deposited them in a plastic bag. Dick was embarrassed to say that his hand was shaking when he swiped his debt card.

                “Oh honey,” the cashier, a nice dark-skinned lady with bouncy curls, gave him a pity look, “is this your first time? Trust me, doll, your girlfriend’s probably more nervous than you are.”

                If only she knew that there was no girlfriend. Dick wonder what she would have said if she’d known that Dick had rushed to his apartment right after checking out and peed on the sticks himself. Her eyes would have widened comically for sure. Maybe he should have told her the truth instead of politely nodding and thanking her. At least then someone would’ve been getting some kind of kick out of his situation. He certainly wasn’t.

                As Dick waited for the timer on his phone to tell him it was time to check the tests he’d deposited on the bathroom sink, he sat on the floor by the bathtub. His phone lay silently beside him, the text he’d received from Jason earlier that day still hadn’t been replied to, and his laptop was open in his lap with a search bar displaying his question, ‘What does a positive pregnancy test on a guy mean?’.

                All sorts of information about prostate cancer had come up after his search and Dick wasn’t sure which diagnosis scared him more. The one Bruce gave or the one the computer gave. One on hand, he was a pregnant guy, on the other he was potentially dying of prostate cancer. On both, he really just wanted to call Jason and have him rush over to hold him. But that couldn’t happen until Dick knew for sure what he was dealing with. Even though he was already pretty sure. He just didn’t want to believe that it was true.  

                Being pregnant would bring a whole new set of problems and choices that Dick wasn’t ready to deal with. If the tests laying on his sink told him the same thing Bruce did then he’d have to face facts and admit that there was a baby growing inside of him. Then he’d have to decide just what he was going to do about it.

                Was he going to keep the baby? Was he going to get rid of it? There was always adoption or abortion. It’s not like he _had_ to let this change his life. Except that, deep down, he knew that it already had.

                If he chose abortion then he wouldn’t even have to tell Jason about the baby, He could make up a lie about being sick and pass everything off as being a really long ass stomach flu. However, if he decide to keep the kid -or even give it up for adoption -he’d have to let Jason know. Part of him thought that Jason deserved to know even if he decided he wanted an abortion. After all, he was the father.

                “Oh god,” Dick groaned and covered his face with his hands as the realization that the baby was _Jason’s_ settled in. As far as Dick knew, Jason didn’t want kids. He’d never had a healthy parental relationship and that wasn’t something he wasn’t pass on to a mini-human. Having a mom that over dosed, a dad who went to jail after years of abusing both him and his mom, and then gaining an adopted father who he wasn’t currently on the best of terms with wasn’t exactly a set up for being a good parent and Dick knew that Jason felt that he’d fail as a parent because of it. They’d had a conversation once about it. A long time ago. Before they’d started dating.

                They’d been on a stake out. Bruce had them sitting on a building across from the Iceberg Lounge. Their mission had been simply to alert Bruce when Penguin left his icy lounge. They weren’t to engage or pursue. Just alert.

                As the hours on that roof had ticked by, the dup had gone from silence to idle chat. They’d started off with their thoughts on the weather and on how Damian was progressing as Robin. Then they’d ended up talking about Tim and Bruce had seen a place for each of them in the family before he’d adopted them. Which lead to them talking about their own adoptions and whether or not they could see themselves doing as Bruce had in the future and taking in little birds of their own.

                _“Seriously? You want to go home in the evening to a bunch of kids and kiss them all good night before leaving for patrol every night?” Jason had laughed, but Dick had shrugged in response._

_“Yeah, maybe. You know, if I met the right girl. I’ve always wanted kids, but it’s hard to settle down when you do what we do. A guy can dream though, right?” Dick had laughed a little. “What about you? Don’t you want kids some day?”_

_“Fuck no!” Jason had exclaimed in a loud guffaw that had Dick checking to make sure no one down below on the streets had heard. “With my past, I’d probably end up being a shit dad. I ain’t cursing no kid with that.”_

_“I’ve seen how you treat Tim and Damian. I’m sure you’d be a great dad.”_

_“You don’t know that,” Jason had sobered up quickly, any amusement he felt dying out like a doused fire. “I’m only good with them because I’m their brother. Shit, half the time I’m not even good at that. And you can fucking forget about me being a good son either.”_

_Dick had opened his mouth to tell Jason that he was wrong and that he was an absolutely wonderful brother and son, but he was cut off by Jason pulling out a cigarette and saying, “I’m going to do a perimeter check. Comm me if Cobblepot decides to show his pointy beak.”_

                Dick’s phone dinging pulled him from the memory and he held his breath as he saw the zeros displayed on his phone screen. He canceled the alarm, effectively turning it off, before allowing his blow gaze to slip up to the sink. He really didn’t want to move. For, moving would mean finding out the truth and right then the truth scared him.

                “Suck it up, Grayson,” he muttered to himself and slowly stood on shaky legs. “Whatever you are, it’s already happened, you’re just delaying the investable.”

                Hesitantly, the blue bird stepped closer to his sink and he felt his breath catch as he stared down at the six tests. All of which screamed the same thing up at him. Bruce was right. He was pregnant.

                The boy wonder’s eyes stung as tears began to slide from them. He watched as the small salty droplets splash on the tests. He wished they could wash away those positive signs. He wished he wasn’t standing there, in his bathroom, facing those plus signs alone with a million questions racing through his mind.

                Slowly, Dick sank back to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. Laying his forehead against the tops of his knees, he let his tears soak through his jeans. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He needed to decide if he was keeping the child or not. He needed to set up doctor appointments and get vitamins. He needed to look into purchasing some of that tea Alfred had mentioned to him earlier that day. Most of all, he needed to tell Jason.

                The way Bruce had spoken to him earlier, Dick was sure the other man was already putting two and two together. It wasn’t that hard. Dick had been pollenated by Ivy and had left with Jason, but had returned to the cave in a clear mindset. Bruce was the world’s greatest detective. He had to already know that Jason was the father and Dick’s heart clenched as he realized that Bruce just might over step his bounds -like he was so famous for doing -and tell Jason about the baby before Dick even got the chance to.

                No, Dick wouldn’t let Jason find out that way. The red bird deserved to find out from Dick, himself. They deserved a chance to talk about Dick’s current situation before their family got involved. After all, there was a lot they’d have to work out. Dick’s decision to keep or get rid of the baby was only one of their worries. If Bruce knew that Jason was the father then the boys would have no other choice than to come clean to their family and tell them that they’d secretly been dating. There was no telling how Bruce would react to _that_ news. Let alone how their brothers and Alfred would react.

                Telling their family about their relationship wasn’t something Dick and Jason had planned to do anytime soon. They had a good thing going and they didn’t want to ruin it by admitting to it, but hiding it was going to be impossible if Dick revealed that Jason was the father of his baby. One thing for sure, he _needed_ to talk to the other younger man before Bruce did.

                Pick up his phone, Dick thumbed into the text conversation he and Jason had been having over the course of months on their phones. He stared down at Jason’s last text, thinking about how best to tell him what he needed to, when he realized this wasn’t something he could do over the phone. This was something that he needed to do in person. Not only because Jason deserved to hear it from him face to face, but because dick needed to see the expression Jason’s face when he told him.

_‘Sounds great. Our place at 7? I’ll bring dinner.’_

                Dick bothered his lip with his teeth as he read over Jason’s text once more before letting out a slow, shaky breath. Quickly, so he wouldn’t lose his nerve, Dick typed back, _‘Our place at 7. Bring Chinese.’_


	9. Authors Note

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted to contact all of you who are reading my stories. I want to say thank you for your continued support with this story and for all your lovely comments. I promise that I am still working on updating it. However, I've been trying to get a book finished that I really want to publish using KDP. It would be my second published work and the first in a trilogy, so I've been spending most of my free time working on it. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates because of this. I haven't forgotten this story and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. 

Thanks again, 

NightwingsAngel.


	10. Date Night, prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets to his and Dick's apartment and can tell that something's wrong with his boyfriend. Problem is, Dick's not quite ready to tell Jason the truth yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, thanks for everyone who is still reading this story even though it's been about two months since I've posted any real update on it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this written and posted. I've been busy. Really busy. But I'm semi-back now :)
> 
> Secondly, I hate this chapter. I've rewritten is 3 times and it hasn't gotten any better. So I deiced to just post it.

Chinese takeout had become something of a norm in Dick and Jason’s relationship. They’d ordered boxes from the joint a couple blocks away from what they deemed to be _their_ place more times than either of them could keep track of. The small, red and gold building was open twenty-four hours and tended to be a great place to stop at after patrol or before a movie. The duo had walked through its doors both as their vigilante selves and in their civvies. The ordinariness had Jason grinning as he stepped up to the counter and paid for the boxes of food he’d ordered over the phone a half hour before.

                “Twenty-seven, fifty-four,” the kind elderly woman behind the counter smiled up at Jason. “Jay-Jay! Where’s Dickie? No boyfriend tonight?”

                “Nah, not tonight. He’s at home. I’m just picking up the food since he’s had a rough week,” Jason responded politely because the owner of the Golden Dragon Chinese had always been so caring of him and Dick. She’d spoiled them with extra dumplings, eggrolls, and even fortune cookies. She’d cooed over them when they sat close in one of the red booths and clicked her tongue when they came in with bleeding wounds.

                Bruce would flip out if he knew that the restaurant’s owner knew both Dick and Jason’s double identities, but Jason couldn’t care less. Honestly, Mrs. Li was one of the nicest women in Gotham. Hell, she was probably the nicest woman on the whole damn planet, and over the years that Jason had known her she’d become somewhat of a mother figure to him. Even when he was a kid she’s been a safe place for him. She used to let him sleep on a booth on rough nights and showed him where she kept a spare key for the shop, in case he ever ended up a little too damaged. Her first aid kit was always stoked and her door always open.

                “Aw, poor Dickie,” Mrs. Li slid Jason’s debt card before handing it back to him. “Did he have rough week of nights or is it daytime stuff?”

                “Both? He tangled with the wrong gardener and got a face full of pesticides. He hasn’t been feeling well since.”

                “Oh no. Tsk, tsk, he needs to take a break. Get off his feet and get well. You’re doing the right thing by bringing him food. You should go home, make him a hot bath, and hold him while eating mama Li’s spring rolls.”

                Jason’s grin widened. “I think he’d like that.”

                Mrs. Li’s lips tweaked up into a smile. Her perfectly applied dark lip stick only made the smile to appear brighter and all knowing. “You’d like that too. Go on, Jay-Jay. Get home to your pretty bird and make him feel like a prince. I even threw in some extra spring rolls tonight for you boys.”

                “Thanks, mama Li,” Jason picked up the white plastic bag that held the many boxes of food he’d ordered. “It feels like you put in more than just _some_ extra spring rolls.”

                “I live to spoil you boys. So sue me,” Mrs. Li’s shoulders shook and her eyes crinkled as she laughed. “You’re the babies I never had.”

                “And you’re a great mom to us,” Jason squeezed the elderly woman’s hand before waving goodbye and wishing her a restful night.

                With bag in hand, Jason left the small Chinese place to get on his motorcycle and drive home. When he reached the apartment he and Dick kept together and had tried hard to keep off the Bat’s grid, he opened the door with a smile.

                “Honey, I’m home?” Jason called out in a gleeful manner, but there was no Dick to greet him. Slowly, he let his smile slip from his face as he scanned the living room and kitchen for his boyfriend. “Dick? Babe, you home?”

                “Jason?” A shaky voice called from the bathroom.

                The second robin frowned as he heard the waver in his lover’s voice. Images of a patrol gone wrong flashed across his mind. Dick hadn’t sounded like he was dying, but he did sound like he needed some stiches. With that thought in mind, Jason placed the bag of food on the kitchen table and steeled himself for seeing a basket full of bloody bandages when he entered the bathroom. However, before he even had time to open the bathroom door, Dick was opening it on his own accord.

                The way the older bird moved down the hall only caused Jason’s worry to spike. Dick was dragging his feet. Literally. He was barely picking up the sock clad appendages as he shuffled down the hall. The clothing he wore was less than glamorous. A pair of baggy sweat pants and an oversized hoodie hung off his form and it looked as if Dick was trying to get the clothes to swallow him up.

                “Dickie,” Jason cooed as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and pushed the hood of the jacket back so he could see the tear streaks left beneath his boyfriend’s gorgeous blue eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I call Bruce? Alfred? Timmy?”

                “I’m fine, Jay,” Dick tried for a smile but the small gesture was weak and did nothing to convince his lover that he was alright.

                “Bullshit. You wouldn’t be crying if you were fine.”

                “I cry at everything, Jay. At least, recently I have been.”

                “Doesn’t matter. I want you to tell me why you’re crying. Did you watch a sad movie?  Are you still mad about the chips?”

                “No, nothing like that,” Dick shook his head weakly and buried his face in Jason’s jacket. With an unsteady voice, he said, “Can we just…I don’t know. Can we just eat our dinner on the couch and watch an old movie or something?”

                “If that’s what you need, yeah.”

                “That’s what I need.”

                “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jason tried one more time.

                “Yes, but I am hungry and that Chinese smells amazing.”

                “Okay, okay,” Jason chuckled and went to get a couple of plates out of the cupboard for the two of them.

                _‘You need to tell him,’_ the little voice inside of Dick whispered to himself. _‘No. I’ll tell him after the movie. Let’s just enjoy takeout and a movie one more time…in case he leaves us.’_


	11. Date Night prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm soooooooo sorry about how long its taking me to update this and my other works. I've been switching jobs and pretty much throwing all my free time into finishing my book. Which, hopefully, will be published through KDP withing the next couple weeks. I have not abandoned my works. I've just been busy, Also, make sure you check out the notes at the end of this chapter...they're very important. Love yas!

The movie Dick and Jason had watched was less than entertaining. Though that had less to do with its content and more to do with the way Dick kept nuzzling into Jason’s side and clutching at his shirt like he thought the younger man might get up, leave, and never come back. Half way through the movie, Jason had slipped his arm around Dick and tugged him even closer. The blue bird had hummed his approval but a few moments later Jason could feel his shirt getting wet from the silent tears his lover was shedding.

                “Alright,” Jason said, having been worrying about his boyfriend for most of their date night. This night was supposed to be about relaxation. He was supposed to bring home take out, cuddle up on the couch with Dick, and maybe make out a little bit. He knew Dick hadn’t been himself lately, but he’d hoped for a relatively normal date night. With the blue bird crying into his shirt, though, he knew that all hopes of that happening were dashed.

                “What’s going on with you?” Jason nudged Dick away just enough so he could look at his tear streaked face.

                “Nothing. Let’s just finish the movie. Please,” Dick’s blue eyes were large as he pleaded.

                “You’ve been crying for over an hour. Dickie, I’m worried about you,” Jason spoke softly, like he was speaking to a scared animal. “Have you talked to Bruce lately? If this is because of Poison Ivy, then we need to get it figured out. Whatever she did to you is clearing screwing with your personality.”

                “I’ve already gone to Bruce,” Dick sniffed. “He did another test and…we know what’s wrong with me…”

                “So, tell me. Then we’ll figure out how to fix it.”

 

~*~*~*~

                This was it. This was the moment Dick had been dreading since he’d read that damned pregnancy test.    All he’d wanted was one more night with Jason before he lost the red bird forever. He should have sucked it. He should have fought harder to choke back his sobs and hide his tears. He should have feigned sleep when Jason nudged him away from him. Now he was sitting on the couch, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking has he struggled to regulate his breathing.

                _‘Don’t do this!’_ His mind screamed at him. _‘Don’t tell him the truth! He’ll leave. Tell him something else. Tell him you’re dying. Tell him that Bruce has found a cure that he doesn’t have to worry about anything, and then you can go get an abortion and pretend this never happened! Just don’t tell him the truth. He’ll leave.’_

                “I…,” Dick let out a shaky breath.

                _‘I have to tell him. He deserves to know. Even if he leaves.’_ The blue bird swallowed harshly.

                “Dick?”

                “Jay,” Dick started again. Raising his head, he looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend as he said, “I’m pregnant.”

 

~*~*~*~

                “Wh-what?” Jason blinked. Had Dick just said what he thought he said? There was no fucking way. No fucking way in hell.

                “I’m pregnant,” the older bird repeated.

                Jason abruptly stood. His eyes wide and his hands worrying his hair.  “No. No, you’re not. You know why? Because you’re a dude and dudes don’t get pregnant!”

                “Jay…” Dick started but was cut off by Jason.

                “Are you sure?” His green eyes were glistening and his brows worried. “Did you take a home pregnancy test or did Bruce do it?”

                “Both.”

                “One of you screwed up then. We’ll go back to the cave and run another test. Then you’ll see this is a mistake. You’ve been worrying for no reason. You aren’t pregnant.”

                “Bruce didn’t screw this up. You know how accurate he is,” Dick was standing now and he didn’t even know when he’d stood, but he was now standing almost face to face with his clearly distraught boyfriend. “And I didn’t screw up peeing on a stick!”

                “Dick…”

                “No, don’t start! I’ve bene worried about telling you this all day! I’ve cried, fretted, thought about going to the abortion clinic…you think I want to be standing here, having this conversation right now? Do you think I would be tell you that I was pregnant if I wasn’t 100% sure that I was?”

                Jason paused. Breathing shakily, he shook his head and said. “I’ve got to go.” And then he was gone, fleeing his and Dick’s apartment like the other bird had the plague, and all Dick could do was sink to the floor as his mind yelled at him.

                _‘He’s gone! You shouldn’t have told him! He’s never coming back! You just screwed up the best thing to ever happen to you!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh. Do you hate me? Don't worry, I promise a happy ending. It'll just take a bit to get there.


End file.
